Haunted House
by Katherine B
Summary: Adam moves into a house, but there's already someone living there. Is a Saulbert fic.
1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV

_I wonder what's wrong with this house. From what I've seen, this house is a dream. But the old owner said that no one has lived here for over two months. Some moved away after only a few weeks. Well, my dream house, you're not gonna get rid of me that quickly._ I thought as I stood in front of my new house. It was a two-storey house with big windows and, by the looks of it, there was a basement too. Not bad.

Then, as I walked into the house and saw all my furniture in the living room, waiting for me to put them to their new places, I sighed.

"This place is not gonna feel like home before I put those to their places." I then said to no one as I started to move the dining table into the kitchen. Finally, after a few hours, I had got most of the furniture to their places and it was already 11pm.

"Time to go to sleep.." I then mumbled to myself as I walked upstairs and into the bedroom. Then, I just changed into my pyjamas before crawling under the blankets and soon falling asleep.

Later that night, I woke up to feeling thirsty and so I got up and headed downstairs while trying to wake up a bit. And soon, as I got downstairs, I just happened to look at the front door. And there, in front of the door, was a white cloud of smoke floating in the air. But there was no fire anywhere, so why the hell was the smoke there? Then, I noticed that my jacket was on the floor and it was somewhat covered in something that looked like waterdrops, but the weren't in liquid form. They looked more like pearls. And then, as I looked up again, the smoke cloud was gone, but the pearls remained on my jacket.

"What the fuck..? What was that?" I said to myself as I stared at the empty space where the smoke cloud had been. Though soon, I walked to my jacket and kneeled down next to it and started to examine the pearls. But as soon as I touched one of them, it exploded between my fingers and turned to white smoke. And what kinda freaked me out was the fact that the smoke knew where it had to go and was now trying to go there, but I was on it's way. It helplessly tried to get into it's destination by bumping against my chest a couple of times. I stared at it with wide eyes for a while before I gently cupped it inside my hands. The ball of smoke seemed to panic a bit as it ended up into my hands. But as soon as I let it go on the other side of me, it quickly flew to one of the corners and then settled into the air, like it had found it's place and then faded away.

I stared at the spot where the smoke had settled to for some time and then sighed and got up and walked to the corner. And then, as I touched the spot the small smoke cloud had settled to, I heard a quiet gasp and a bit of smoke formed in between my fingers. I then froze for a moment, but then tired to push my hand towards the wall that was right in front of me, but nothing happened. The smoke just got a bit thicker and then formed something that looked like a hem of someone's shirt. And under that shirt, there was a person too. I jumped back and almost screamed, but managed to keep quiet. And as soon as my hand wasn't touching the _person_ anymore, the smoke faded away and all I saw was the wooden wall.

"Who.. Who are you..?" I asked with a shaky voice, but didn't get an answer. The only sound I heard was footsteps and then door opening and closing somewhere deeper in the house.

I fucking wasn't alone in this house.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV

After the door closed, the whole house went quiet. All I heard was my quick heartbeat and breathing. I then sat there for quite a long time, because I was so scared. _What is this creature I'm apparently living with now? And who is it?_ I then thought as I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes while trying to calm down. And what helped me to calm down was the fact that the house was completely quiet. And then, as I had calmed down enough to be able to get up, I walked into the kitchen and got some water, because that's why I woke up in the first place. And then, I went back to bed, but didn't sleep properly for the rest of the night.

And so, when I finally woke up, I was really tired. And the second I opened my eyes, I saw that the smoke was there again, but this time the whole shape was visible. It looked exactly like a human, but there were no details at all. It was just a shape.

Then, as I sat up, the shape quickly turned to look at me. And after only a few seconds, it started to fade away.

"Hey! Don't go! Who are you?" I asked again, but the shape just got up and started to walk out from the room while fading away even faster than before. And then, before I could even get up from the bed, the shape opened the door and walked out and faded away completely. I stared after it for a while before I hurriedly got up and then went to get dressed. No matter how scared I was about the smoke creature I apparently lived with now, I wanted to find out who and what it was. It'd be nice to know more about it. And maybe I wouldn't be scared of it after that either.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs to get some breakfast and to go and look for the smoke creature. But I couldn't find it from anywhere. I didn't even have the feeling that someone was watching me, so the creature was probably hiding somewhere. I ate the breakfast in peace before going to look around, trying to find where the creature could be.

But after some time, as I got into the basement, I completely forgot that my mission for today was to find out that who and what I was living with, because the basement floor was almost full of all sorts of old junk. Broken tables and chairs, rusty tools, a lot of wooden and/or cardboard boxes and so on. And so, I started to clean the basement.

But then, after some time, just as I was about to lift the lid of one of the wooden boxes, I felt a cold breath on my neck and immediately froze.

"Don't...Touch...That..." A distant-sounding voice then said right into my ear and I jumped up and looked around while my heart was beating like crazy. But I saw no one.

"Where are you? Show yourself, please. I want to know what you look like, since I live with you in here." I then said softly while still looking around and trying to spot this smoke cloud creature.

"...No." The voice then said, not sounding so distant anymore. It was soft and gentle, but also a bit sad at the same time. And this time, the source of the voice was right in front of me.

"Why won't you do it?" I then asked as I slowly moved my hand to where I thought the creature would be. And soon, my fingers touched something solid and smoke appeared again. The creature gasped again as I pressed my hand softly against it's body.

"Why do you gasp every time I touch you? I'm not hurting you, am I?" I then asked and slowly moved my fingers up on the creature's body a bit.

"No.. You're not hurting me.. Your hands are just so warm against my cold skin..." The creature then said and it almost felt like it was leaning to my touch a bit.

"What are you? Why can't I see you? And who are you?" I asked, unable to keep all the questions inside anymore.

"I can't tell you yet, because you might run away.. And you cant, and won't see me, because I don't want you to..." The creature then whispered and started to back away. And as I couldn't feel it's body against my hand anymore, I tried to fid it again, but it was already gone.

"Where are you?!" I then yelled to make sure that the creature heard me.

"...Hiding..." Just echoed in the whole house as the creature answered me.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

And that one small word was the last one I heard from the creature for at least four days. It was being awfully silent, but I knew that it was still here, 'cause I sometimes heard the familiar footsteps and doors randomly opening and then closing as the creature moved around in the house. And I was happy to know that I wasn't alone. Because now I knew that I never had to talk to no one or just myself anymore. Someone would always be here and would listen to what I said, even thought the creature never said anything back. And that was enough for me for now.

But, one day, as I was cooking dinner and was again talking to the creature, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. And so, I turned around, but saw nothing but faint lines of a person there.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Do you always talk to yourself..?" The creature's soft voice then asked.

"Yes. Usually I do. But now I was talking to you, because I know that you listen to me anyway." I smiled and as I said that, the creature's lines got more visible and then I saw it smile. This was the first time it expressed any emotions after I moved here. But what scared me a bit was that it's lips were more blue than pink. They were like someone's who's feeling cold all the time or someone's who has drowned into cold water or frozen to death.

"Your lips are blue..." I then said quietly and stared at the creature with wide eyes. And as soon as I said that, the creature's smile, and lips, faded away.

"I'm sorry.. I knew that it was a bad idea to show a piece of me to you..." It then said, sounding sad. And at the same time, it's lines started to get blurry, like it was going to disappear again.

"Hey.. Don't go. I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I didn't mean to." I said, trying to get the creature to stop disappearing. But nothing I said worked. The creature soon was completely invisible again and then I heard footsteps leaving the kitchen and then a door opened and closed again. I've never managed to figure out what door the creature used, but it was always the same one. I then just went back to cooking and decided to let the creature be alone.

And the next time I saw it was that night as I was just going to sleep. The white smoke figure just opened the door of my bedroom, walked in, closed the door and then came to sit down to my bed. I looked at it for a while before saying anything.

"Why do you always just show up at random times?" I asked softly as I sat up on the bed. The creature turned to look at me and smiled a bit again.

"Because I like showing up randomly.. And I also get lonely easily and I like you, so I want to spend time with you.." The creature said softly.

"It's nice to hear that you like me. Because I'm gonna be living in here. No matter if you decide to try and scare me away or not."

"Oh, I bet I could scare you away.." The creature grinned, showing it's pure-white teeth.

"You can always try." I said and then yawned widely. "But now, I'm gonna go to sleep. You can go to do whatever you want while I sleep." I said and then laid down and closed my eyes.

"Okay.. Good night..." The creature said and then started to fade away. The last thing that I saw was it's mouth and it was still smiling as it disappeared completely. Then, I again heard footsteps and door opening and closing as the creature left the room. I then laid there for a while and stared out from the window before falling to deep sleep.

And as I finally woke up and opened my eyes in the morning, the first thing I saw was a pair of bright-blue eyes shining in the darkness of the room. And they were staring at me from the darkest corner. And there really were nothing else but the eyes and a bit of smoke around them. I jumped up with a scream as I stared at the eyes, feeling really scared, because they were just floating in there and staring straight at me. And it was fucking creepy. But soon, blue lips appeared under the eyes and grinned at me.

"Oh, stop scaring me like that.." I groaned as I laid back down to the bed and held my hand on my heart, trying to calm down. It was just the creature and it was messing with me.


	4. Chapter 4

The creature grinned wider and then walked to my bed while becoming more visible. And as it sat down to the bed, it's lines were already completely visible, but there were no other details except it's lips and eyes.

"Why should I stop..? I told you that I could scare you away if I wanted to, didn't I..? But you didn't believe me, so now I decided to prove that I'm right.. And besides, that was fun.." The creature said with a grin.

"You think scaring people is fun?" I asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes.. And I'm a ghost, so I'm supposed to scare people, right..?" The creature smiled.

"Yep. Wait a sec.. So, you're a ghost?" I then asked as I sat up.

"Yes.. I am.."

"Okay. I have one question, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Ask away.." The creature smiled kindly.

"Okay.. So, if you're a ghost, then how did you die? What happened to you and when did it happen?"

"That's a long story.. I'll tell it to you later.. I'm gonna go out for a while.. I'll see you later.." The creature said and then just disappeared. And soon, the door opened and closed as the creature left to go outside. I then got up from the bed and went to find something to wear.

And after a while, as I walked downstairs and switched the coffee machine on, I heard the back door open and soon today's paper came floating towards me with a bit of smoke around it.

"I brought you today's paper.. And you're gonna get a visitor.." The creature then said and dropped the paper to the kitchen table.

"Visitor? Oh, right! I invited Tommy over. You be nice while he's here. So, in other words, stay hidden. No opening doors either." I said sternly.

"Fine.. You're boring.." It said and glared at me before vanishing into the air and going somewhere to wait for Tommy to leave. Or so I thought.

Because only after a while of coming there, Tommy had to go use the bathroom. And when he came back, his eyes were wide. Like he had seen a ghost. Which was actually most likely true.

"There was someone there.." He said, sounding very scared.

"Where?" I asked, mentally cursing at the ghost.

"In the bathroom.. I saw it on the mirror. It was right behind me." Tommy explained while still shaking a little bit.

"Okay. I'll go and see if I can see it. You just wait here." I said and patted Tommy's back before then walking into the bathroom and switching the lights on.

"Come here, you little bastard." I said angrily as I closed the door behind me. I knew the ghost would hear me.

And soon enough, it appeared right in front of me as a smoke cloud. "Yes..?" His voice echoed in the bathroom.

"What did I tell you about staying hidden?" I growled and glared at him.

"You killjoy.. I was just having some fun.." The ghost said while starting to fade away again. "But fine.. I will stay out of the way.." He said, the rest of his sentence sounding distant, since he had already disappeared from his spot in front of me.

I sighed and then walked back into the living room where I had left Tommy.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's POV

After Tommy left, I laid on the couch and closed my eyes, sighing. It had taken me a long time to get Tommy to calm down and to believe that there was no ghost in here. Which was a lie, of course. But what would he think if he knew the truth? That I lived with a ghost and spoke to –and with it- a lot. He'd probably want me to move away from here. And I didn't want to do that if it meant I'd need to leave my ghost friend behind.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as I felt smoke engulfing me. I didn't panic, though, because I knew it was just the ghost. I tried fanning the smoke away a bit, but all it did was fade away as it got too far from the ghost itself.

"Could you..? Uhh.. Take a step or two back, please?" I then asked, trying to be as polite as possible, but also trying not to breath in the smoke, since I didn't know what would happen if I did.

And the creature did as I said, moving back enough to free me from the smoke cloud. And then, it started materializing in front of me again, starting from face and moving down from there.

"So, your guest left..?" It then asked, sitting down to the floor next to the couch.

"Yeah. He did. Thankfully. It was a tough job to get him convinced that there's no _ghost_ in this house. I knew it'd be risky to let him come here. Because of you." I said, probably sounding a bit angry, because the ghost's lines started to get blurry again.

"I'm sorry... ..I shouldn't have scared him..." The ghost said, it's voice sounding a bit distant, meaning it was going to vanish again.

"Hey.. It's okay. I'm not mad. Don't disappear, please. I want to ask you a question. Or two, actually." I said softly, reaching to take the ghost's hand. I felt the smooth, cold hand materialize even more under my touch and the ghost gasped, just like every time I touched it.

"Okay.. I'll stay.." It said, the blurry lines becoming clear again.

"Thank you. And now, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" I asked, finally voicing the question that had been in my mind ever since the moment I first met this creature.

"..Sauli.. My name is Sauli..." The creature said.

"Sauli?" I asked, pronouncing it wrong, since it sounded nothing like how the ghost had said it.

"Yes.." He answered, smiling a bit.

"Okay. Another question. What happened to you? I mean, how did you die..?"

Sauli went quiet for a long time. For so long, that I thought I wouldn't even get an answer. But eventually, after a long wait, I finally did get an answer.

"...I drowned.. Into a lake.. At winter.. It was so cold and... I just.. I couldn't.." He then said, looking down and only a while later, those same pearl-like waterdrops started falling to the floor, each rolling to whatever direction. I still didn't know what those things were and I wanted to find out.

And so, I gently reached to lift Sauli's chin a bit. He avoided my gaze as well as possible, but I still could see that he was crying. And that those pearls were his tears. Seeing him cry made me feel bad, since I was the one who asked him what happened to him. And that was clearly what had made him cry, so I was the one to blame, right?

I slowly got up from the couch, only to sit down to the floor next to the ghost. I gently wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"I'm sorry.." I said softly. I really was sorry. I didn't know that ghosts could cry, but clearly it was possible. And since he seemed to have feelings too, it actually made sense.

I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around me softly and smoke partly surrounded me again, but this time, I let it be. I knew I couldn't suffocate to it, so why should I tell Sauli to move.

"It's okay.. Thank you..." He whispered, his voice sounding weak, yet still happy and relieved.

"For what?" I asked, confused now. What had I done to make him thank me?

"For making me tell you what happened to me.. I needed to do that to make the sadness start going away.. Touch that and you'll see what I mean.." Sauli said, his voice soft, as he pointed at one of those pearls that were his tears.

I did as I was told, and nothing happened. I felt the smooth, almost glassy surface of the tiny pearl under my finger, but it didn't disappear or explode or anything. It just was there, keeping it's round form.

"What happened..? What changed? Did I do something?" I asked, not understanding what caused this change.

"You helped me get rid of my sadness.. It has haunted me ever since I died.. And now I'm finally free and able to be happy again.." Sauli replied, sounding very, very thankful for what I did. And the smile on his face said it all as well.

"Okay..? You're welcome, I guess." I said and shrugged, but returned the smile anyway.

"I'm forever thankful for what you did.." He said, looking at me with nothing but happiness on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's POV

_5 months later..._

Life has become normal ever since I found out what happened to the ghost I'm living with. He had become a lot calmer and nicer ever since, and he actually listened to me and did as I said. Meaning that he didn't scare away every visitor I had. And I was very thankful for that, because it meant I could finally have people over without having to worry about what my roommate-ghost would do.

But then, one day, a new change was almost literally thrown at my face.

"Your mail.." Sauli informed, throwing the single envelope towards me. And this time, I was too slow and couldn't catch it in time, causing it to hit the side of my face.

"Thanks." I said, picking up the light-brown envelope from the kitchen's tile floor. Then, I sat down and opened the envelope, curious too see what was in there. I was expecting it to be a bill or something, but it wasn't.

It said that I would have to move away from this place inside one week. I sighed and leaned my head on the table in front of me. I groaned and stared at the damn letter with a look that could kill. I didn't want to move. This house was nice. And I bet I'd be the only one who had lived here without complaining about the haunting. Though I probably was the only one who knew the truth, too.

A while later, Sauli walked back into the room –through one of the walls, actually- and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Something wrong..?" He then asked, looking genuinely worried.

"I need to move away from here.. I got a letter. This house is going to be destroyed. It's so old and they're planning on building a railway here. I know, it sucks." I said and shrugged after sitting up somewhat straight.

"...Oh.. When..?" Sauli asked, looking at me intently.

"Before next Friday." I just stated. "I'm gonna go packing now." I got up and went into the basement to get some of the empty cardboard boxes. Long ago, Sauli had given me permission to go into the basement. As long as I wouldn't touch that one wooden box. The one that was so important to him. And since I didn't get the wrath of a dead person over me, I promised I would stay away from it.

"..Okay..." Sauli's voice echoed in the house, telling me that he had gone invisible again and was hiding somewhere.

I let him be and just continued packing, trying not to think of the fact that I would have to leave Sauli to the hands of the construction workers. Or the other way around, actually. Since there was no way you could hurt him.

_Several days later..._

"Okay. That's the last one." I said as I handed a small box to the moving company's man. He nodded and then went to put the box to the back of the truck where all my other things were, before closing the doors and making sure they were locked, so that my things won't be scattered around the road as soon as the truck starts moving.

I then stood there for a while, watching the truck drive away. It was somehow a sad sight to see, because this house wasn't the only thing I'd be leaving behind. There was Sauli too, and he was more important than anything I could think of right now.

A couple of letting the memories fill my mind, I shook them away and walked back into the house that now looked so empty. There was nothing in there. No furniture, carpets, paintings. It was totally empty. The only thing that was in the whole house, was in the basement. It was the wooden box that was so precious to Sauli.

"Sauli?" I then called after closing the front door. And instantly, he materialized in front of me.

"Yes..?" He asked, smiling a bit mischievously. I knew that smile. It meant that he was planning something.

"I'm going to leave now. I'm sorry that this happened. I didn't want to leave you alone." I said softly, reaching to touch Sauli's cheek.

"I know.. It's not your fault.. It's because of the railway.." Sauli said, gently touching the back of my hand. I smiled softly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much. I hope we can meet again some day." I then admitted, feeling the tears gathering in my ears. I quickly wiped them away. But Sauli still saw them.

He didn't say anything, but instead pulled me into a tight hug, stroking my back. And then, we just stood there for a long while, holding each other close. Sauli was the first one to break the hug and look at me into my eyes softly.

"Good luck with everything you might face.." He stated, smiling kindly, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Good luck to you too. Take care, Sauli." I whispered, not trusting my voice so much, because suddenly there was this huge lump in my throat.

We then just stood there and looked at each other. But then it was time for me to really go.

"Farewell, Sauli." Was the last thing I said to him before I walked out from the house and closed the door, not bothering to lock it. I walked to my car and got to the driver's seat. And as I sat there, I saw dark clouds rolling on the sky, soon covering the whole sky. It looked like a thunderstorm was gonna come._ Better hurry before it strikes._ I thought, starting the car.

And just as I was about to drive out from the yard of the house, a lightning shot down from the clouds, making a bright flash that lit the suddenly very dim air.

And at the exact same time as the thunder rolled, a much louder voice, that somehow sounded heartbroken, echoed in the air, shaking the windows of the house behind me.

"_I will never forget you...!"_

It was Sauli's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam's POV**

_Several months later..._

_Boring, boring, booooring..._ I thought while going through all the different channels on my tv to find something worth watching.

And after I while, I happened upon a documentary channel where a program about haunted places was about to start. _Better than nothing, I guess._ I shrugged and stopped at that, not listening to the tv so much though, as my mind wandered back to Sauli. _Hope he's doing okay in there. And that he's not disturbing the construction workers too much._ I smiled a bit as I thought about what he could do to them.

But then, a while later, what was said on the tv caught my attention.

"...the construction workers refuse to go there, because they say the place is cursed. They have tried to take down the house several times, but every time something breaks or a thunderstorm appears out of nowhere, making working too dangerous. Even police have gone there to see what might cause it all, but haven't found anything. Except that the basement door won't open. The construction site is closed now and..."

That's when I stopped listening to the tv. _Hmm.. That's interesting. Cursed construction site. Wonder where... Wait a sec. That is my old house._ My eyes widened a bit as I realized that.

_Better go and pay Mr. Ghost a visit._ I decided as I got up and switched off the tv before heading out to my car.

A couple hours later, I parked my car next to the metallic fence that surrounded the house and the machines that were on the yard. But since there was no one there, I just climbed over the fence, landing on the other side rather gracefully. And with every step I took closer to the slightly damaged house, more and more dark cloud started gathering to the sky.

_He probably thinks I'm someone else._ I thought as I hurried inside, because it had started raining already. And as I got the door closed, I could already hear thunder rumbling outside.

"..Get out.." Echoed in the house, and the voice was laced with anger.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Stop this, Sauli." I said sternly, holding the door closed by leaning to it. And the second I said that, everything went silent. I even looked out from the window next to the door and saw that the sky was clear again.

Then, before I could even take a step deeper into the house, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of me and I felt a pair of arms hugging me tight. "You came back.."

I smiled softly and then wrapped my arms around him once he had materialized in front of me. "Yes, I did. Because I heard what you've been doing. But I'm not mad at you, though. I came to ask if you'd want to move out from here."

"But where would I go..?" He asked, pulling away from the hug enough to be able to look at me into my eyes.

"Into my new house. With me." I said and smiled.

"You want me there..?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes. I do. I wouldn't ask it if I didn't, now would I?"

"Okay.. I'll come with you.." He said and smiled, then disappearing somewhere. I waited there patiently, because I could guess where he had gone. And I had been right, because soon, he came back with the wooden box that had been in the basement.

"We all ready to go now?" I then asked with a smile. He nodded and opened the door, holding it open for me too. I thanked him and then we walked to my car. I had to show Sauli where to sit, because he didn't know. I bet he had never been in a car before. And as soon as I started the car, Sauli went invisible, but I knew that he was still there, because there was a small smoke cloud around the wooden box, where Sauli's hands were.

During the whole two hours long drive, we were silent. I switched the radio on after about 30 minutes of silence and Sauli didn't seem to mind, since he didn't complain. And as we got to my house, he turned visible again and carried the box inside, setting it down to the middle of the living room floor. And then he sat down next to it. And to be honest, he looked like he didn't know what he could do and where he could sit.

"You live here now, so you can go wherever you want. Just act like you did in the old house." I said reassuringly and put my hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "Okay.. Thank you.."

"You're welcome." I said and then decided to ask the question that's been in my mind for a long time already. "And what's in that box?"

He looked at me for a while before answering. "Everything I had with me when I died.. Everyone who dies gets to take whatever they have with them to wherever they go.."

"Oh.. That's interesting." I said, looking at Sauli. He just nodded and then got up, picking the box up too.

"I'm going to hide this.." He then just said before going somewhere, probably to the attic. I let him hide it wherever he wanted and sat down on the couch.

_It's nice to have him here. He's the best roommate I've ever had._ I thought with a smile as I then laid down on the couch and looked around in the room._ I'm not gonna have to feel lonely anymore._


End file.
